What was that?
by mila wellman
Summary: What did Sonny and Chad say to each other on Gotcha! backstage? Find out in What Was That? Random twist that even i didn't expect. Oneshot, Channy
1. Chapter 1: revised spelling & grammar

FANFIC—What was that?

**What did Sonny and Chad say to each other on Gotcha! backstage? Find out in What Was That? Oneshot, Major Channy!**

"We'll say it at the same time" said Sonny. "1" she waited. _O, god she's ho—Why is she looking at me? O! I'm supposed to actually SAY SOMETHING. Umm… what comes after… wow, she's cute when she impatient. Okay. She said 1 so I should say—_

_ "_2" Sonny added. She giggled. This was making her nervous. Not wanting to seem like a total idiot, Chad replied "uhh… yeah, I was gonna say that."

"Right." Sonny said. _ Gosh, did I say 2 too soon? I hope not. Wow, time moves fast when you're with someone you REALLY, REALLY like. Wow. Chad Dillon Cooper. W.O.W._ She took a deep breath. "3."

"I really, really, really like you"

"Will you marry me" _Woah, Did I just say that!? Really? CDC does not make stupid mistakes because he's caught up in the moment… or in someone's eyes… not even if those eyes are perfect and belong to Sonny Munroe. Perfect, cute, Sonny Munroe. Stupid cute._

"WHAT!?" Gasped Sony.

"What?" Replied Chad. _Keeping it cool, Chad, keeping it cool._

"What did you just say?"

Chad mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I SAID… um…" Chad was nervous. There was no way he was going to admit that _he_ had asked her to marry him! I mean, come on, where the heck did that come from?

"I said… You are… scary… to me." DANG! Did he just say that? That was totally not what he had meant to say. Well, he wasn't really sure what he DID mean to say, but it sure as heck didn't have THAT connotation!

Sonny looked at him with tears in her eyes. "O." Was all she could say. **(A/N: I actually wasn't going to make him do that…you, know, insult Sonny. But, oops! It just sort of flowed out f my fingers, so, yeah.)** Sonny ran out of the building and to her car. _What was that? I thought we were meant for each other! He was so… so… perfect! I guess I was wrong. He doesn't want me. _Sonny sobbed, the tears obscuring her vision. Suddenly, her car jerked to the right, off of the road. She hit her head on the dash and all was black.

"Sonny!" Called Chad, chasing after her. "Wait, that's not what I meant! Sonny!" He followed her in his car. When she hit the ice and skidded off the road, he slammed on the breaks and stumbled down the hill on the said of the road. "Sonny!" He yelled. "Sonny! Are you okay? SONNY!" He whipped out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 emergency, who do you need to contact?"

"Uhhh… the paramedics?"

"Sir, how old are you?"

"16. Does it matter?"

"You could be prank calling us."

"I'm not! Please, I need the paramedics!"

"Why?"

_I can't believe this woman! Can't she tell that Sonny's in dire need of medical attention!_

"Listen up, ma'am. I am CHAD DILLON COOPER, and my dear friend, SONNY MUNROE, has just been in a car accident. NOW, are you going to HELP us, or NOT!?

There was silence on the other line. Then a new woman spoke up. "One moment, sir. Please excuse Sophie, she's new, and not very bright. Where, are you, so we can get an emergency unit to you right away?"

"Umm… I 405. Exit…. Thirty eight."**(A/N: I'm actually pretty sure that exit 38 off of 405 is in my wonderful state of WA, but, like, too bad, at least 405 runs through Hollywood. I Yahoo! Mapped it.)**

"Alright. And what is the problem?"

"WELL. LET'S SEE. MY DEAR FRIEND, SONNY MUNROE, SEEMS TO HAVE EEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND IS TRAPPED IN HER CARE. WHATDO YOU THINK THE PROBLEM IS!?!?!?!?!"

"Sir, there is no need to yell. We will send a paramedic right away. Now, the nearest vehicle is about… 45 minutes away. Have a nice day."

Chad was speechless. _Have a nice day._ It sounded mocking. His Sonny was hurt, he couldn't do anything about it, and help was 45 FREAKIN' minutes away, and she said_ HAVE A NICE DAY_!

He sat by the driver's side window of the dilapidated car and whispered to

Sonny.

"Hey there sonshine. I'm right here. Don't worry, there's help coming. You'll be fine. Don't worry." H spoke to her gently for the entire 45 minute wait. When he finally heard sirens, he sighed with relief.

"We got a call that there has been a car accident. What happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST HELP HER, WILL YOU!?" Yelled Chad. He was getting a bit fed up with all these people stalling when his Sonny needed help.

The paramedic looked hurt. "Alright, alright," He said. "Sheesh, no need to yell."

Chad was speechless. The paramedics managed to get Sonny out of her car and onto a gurney. They shoved her into the back, and drove away, asking Chad to follow them in his car. It was only until then that he noticed it.

The ambulance wasn't red.

It was black.

Like a hearse.

**DUN DUN DUN! OOOO, Cliff-hanger. But this is a one-shot. Oh well, I guess that just means I end with suspense, like good authors do. Review, or the evil clutter-muffins of HSM will come to eat your carrots!!!!!**

**(Yes, I'm odd, have you noticed? Chlo-chlo and I have managed to scare away all of our friends but 1! We're working on Jeni.)**


	2. Chapter 2: per request

CHAPTER TWO; PER REQUEST

**So, yea, I'm just gonna write a short and happily ending chapter, because you people can't stand Cliffhanger endings. A quick note to SingerForChanny, because my dad's computer was being evil and wouldn't let me log in to reply to her: I hope this makes you feel better, but you should talk to someone. Really.**

**On with the story!!!!!!**

Chad sat in the hospital. He had been sitting in an oddly uncomfortably easy chair, every sound and movement grating on his nerves like cheese, waiting for 3 ½ hours while sonny was in intensive care. At last, a nurse walked up to him.

"Are you here with or for…" She looked at her clipboard for the name. "Sonny Munroe? Really? And her companion is Chad Dylan Cooper? Bob, is this a joke?" She looked over her shoulder at the man behind the counter. He just looked at her, grunted, and went back to his work.

Chad couldn't believe this woman didn't recognize him.

"Actually," he began peeved. "I am, in fact, Cha—"

"Whatever. Are you her companion or not?"

"Yeah." He said, and then reacted hysterically, finally letting the fact sink in that he had been waiting for 3 ½ hours in the ER and had just been asked his identity. No exactly a cause for hysteria, but, hey, it was 1 in the morning.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED, IS SHE OKAY!!!!!!" he yelled. The other guests and patients looked at him strangely.

"This way, please." Is all the reply her received.

Chad followed the nurse down the hall, and was finally led into a small room where Sonny lay on a twin bed in a white nightgown.

The doctor looked up.

"She'll be fine," he said. "Just needs a little rest, now. And don't let her do any straining activities for a few weeks. I'll have to make an appointment with her next month, just to check that she's healing properly, but as long as nothing goes horribly, terribly, wrong, she'll be okay. She'll be awake in a few minutes. Press the call button if you need anything." The doctor slipped out of the room, leaving Chad with the Sleeping Beauty.

Sonny chose this moment to wake up.

"Chad?" She whispered, turning her head to look at him. "What happened?" **(A/N: I know, I know, most clichéd hospital line ever. Give me a break, you guys asked for a happy ending! It's hard to do that without cheesy.)**

"You ran out of the studio and started driving away. Your car skidded and you ended up unconscious and internally bleeding."

She remembered why she had run out of the studio.

"You don't like me." she recalled.

"Of course I do." He told her. "I just didn't want to embarrass myself by saying…" He let his sentence trail off.

"Saying what?" Sonny inquired.

"Give me a minute." Murmured Chad, hurrying out of the room. Sonny felt her heart plunge. _He didn't really like me. He was just saying that. He only feels guilty._

But when he sidled back in, she couldn't hold her hope at bay, and it rose up in her like a helium balloon.

"Didn't want to say…" she prompted.

Chad grinned. "I didn't want to embarrass myself by saying…" He slid down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. "Will you marry me?" **(A/N: wow that was unexpected. As in, I wasn't expecting to type it.)**

Sonny didn't know what to say, but when the last few lines of Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ drifted through the room, she knew what she would say.

She looked at Chad's face.

"The media will have a hay day."

"So?"

"Our cast mates won't approve."

"So?"

"I love you."

Chad swallowed.

"Yes."

**The End (For real)**

**Hope you guys are happy with your happy ending. I wasn't planning to have Chad propose, but I guess it was kind of foreshadowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 FANFIC What Was That?

You guys asked for it, but I end the story here! It was supposed to be a one-shot! Now it's a threesie! (OOO…. I like that word.) BrandNewEyes929 gets the credit for suggesting I write about how their friends reacted "or something." Also, I apologize if my Characters are a little OOC, just they don't DO stuff like that in the show, because that would totally ruin the 'suspense' and I wanted them to, so, yeah.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!!!????!!!!" shrieked Tawni.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!!!????!!!!" shrieked Portlyn.

"We're getting married." Said Chad and Sonny together.

"I told you they wouldn't like it." Whispered Sonny, standing on tiptoe so she could murmur to her fiancé.

"I don't care." He whispered back. "I do."

"Save those words for the alter."

The soon to be bride and groom had gathered all their castmates in the cafeteria of Condor Studios to tell them the big news.

Portlyn walked up to them in her tiny little outfit and, completely ignoring Sonny, leaned in close to Chad (No doubt giving him a view of what he did NOT want to see) and whispered "But you can't marry her. WE'RE dating. Don't you remember?"

Chad edged away, the discomfort clear on his face. "Portlyn," He hissed. "We broke up three years ago, and we were only dating in the first place to up the ratings."

Portlyn pouted and stomped off.

Now it was Tawni's turn. She walked up to Sonny and just glared. Sonny swallowed and finally asked "Will you be my bridesmaid? You can help with ALL the dresses." Tawni squealed and ran off, undoubtedly to plot the clothing.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your control of this wedding and anything of or pertaining to it?" Chad smirked.

"Chad!" Protested Sonny, shoving his arm. They would have continued if Nico and Grady hadn't walked up.

"You cannot marry this… thing." Said Nico disdainfully to Sonny, looking at Chad in disgust.

"Yeah." Added Grady. "I mean, do you think he would ever have a MEATBALL MONDAY sandwich eating contest with you?"

Sonny looked at Chad, who was staring at her fearfully. "I think I can make it happen."

Chad gasped. "Never!" he cried.

Sonny smiled flirtatiously up at him. "Not even if I do… THIS!" She said, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into a long and intimate kiss. When they pulled apart, the others had left. Apparently the romance was too much for them.

"I love you," said Chad, looking down at Sonny, who he held against his chest. She smiled up at him.

"I love you, too."

* * *

THE WEDDING

Sonny walking down the aisle, Zora her flower girl.

Chad pulling her into his arms and whispering 'I love you.' With sincerity before he kissed his bride.

The night of the wedding. What Sonny wore.

The bouquet landing in the ocean, and the saddened faces of all the bachelorettes.

Moments they would never remember.

All though it's fair to say they would never remember their days in court either.

But those won't happy moments.

So will stick with the others.

**OOOO foreshadowing… But I will not continue! (I hope)**


End file.
